Ever After
by LEXX 101
Summary: What might of happen right after Season four yo way yo


**You're the One**

**Disclaimer: No own **

"Stan_ Leave me alone,I told you like three times I don't want you. " Xev yelled out as Stan tries _

_To kiss her on the lips which_

_She pushes him out of the way sending him to fall backwards on the floor on his butt. He gave her a sad look and got up from the floor._

"_Come on Xev I love you please gave me a chance I promise you won't regret it, " Stan begged her as he got down on his hands and knees to beg her to take him into bed with him . Zev just rolled her eyes._

" _No way in hell will I sleep with a ugly old cowardly man who killed a million people, So the answer is no I'm done with you STAN SO YOU CAN GET THE HACK OUT OF MY SLEEPING CHAMBER AND MY DANMFLOOR AND GO PLEASE YOUR SELF OR FIND SOME UGLY GIRLTHAT'S UGLLY AS YOU ARE "Xev yelled_

"_Just fine'' Stan yelled as he walked out of the room _

_.''Xev is just a picky person and don't know what she is missing, she thinks looks matter.'' Stan told himself as he went back to his sleeping chamber and cried to himself for the love he has for Xev over the years they spend together which Stanley is madly in love with sense the first time He laid eyes on Her. Xev still thinks that Stan still wants Xev just for sex._

_She doesn't realize that Stan completely changed after 4000 years. After the impacted and the destruction of earth and the old lexx and what happen to kai which he died in the alien mother ship. Stan stood by her side all that time as she mourned her love for kai . At that time Stan fell deeper inlove with Xev and wanted to pick up the pieces of Xev broken heart to make her whole again._

"_She don't want me then I'm done with my life " He cried out as he picked up a sharp object off of the floor and used it to slid his wrist. Blood came rushing out of the wounds' of his wrist and dripped all over the floor like river 0f water. Stan slid his wrist again and this time the wombs were deeper this time. Stan began to feel light headed from the lost of blood. Dizziness was taking its toll on his body, but he didn't care as long as he doesn't feel the broken heart from his love for Xev. Then everything went black as Stan's eyes close dragging him into a concussion. His limped body fell onto the bed. All that remained was a pulse which he was still alive. _

_Back in Xev's sleeping chamber, Xev was thinking about what she said to Stan about a hour ago. It really hurt her really bad for what she said to Stan, She realized Stan was there for her when she was down and was there to comfort her and he at her side no matter what. He was really there sense the day Kai died along with earth and the alien mother ship. He was the one that told her that everything was going be just fine for them and that they had each other into the day they die and that kai would want for her to be happy and move on in life and to forget about the pass._

"_I will have to give in to Stan I really need to say sorry to him and give him a chance to be with me" She said to herself as she got up from her bed and went down the hall to Stan's room. As she walked into the room she smelt the faint smell of blood in the air as she turned around to find Stan's limped body on the bed. "Stan she yelled out as she sat on the bed to check Stan's pulse. He was still alive She was glad that he was still alive. She then god up from the bed to the sick bay to grab some water and some bandages for Stan's wombs and proceed down the hall to Stan's chamber. She Sat on the bed and tended to Stan's wombs. After she put the last of the bandages on his wrist, Stan opened his eyes with a groan of pain. "Aw ow shi ow "Stan cried out as he looked up at Xev. "Stanley" Xev Said enjoy as she rubbed his check with her thumb. "Xev" Stab said in shock. "Stan I'm so glad you're alive I want to tell you that I'm sorry for acting so mean to you" Xev Said. "I'ts ok Xev I forgive you Stan said as he hugged Xev. Xev hugged him back. Stan pulled away from the hug and looked into XEV'S EYES and she did the same. "I LOVE YOU XEV'' STAN SAID WITH LOVE IN HIS EYES_

_Xev smiled "Oh I love you too Stan" Stan then pulled Xev into a passionate Kiss with the love he felt for after 4000 years. Xev wrapped her arms around Stan to Deeping the kiss as Stan kissed her breathless. They both pulled away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes with lust and love. _

"_So this means you..."_

"_Oh Shut up" As Xev pulled him down under the covers with her as they made love real slowly._

_A month later Xev Became pregnant with her first child a girl named Alice, She was beautiful in every way. Stan and Xev got married right after their baby girl was boring to the word. They found their old friend 790 in the lil lexx's stomach and reprogrammed him to love the three of them as family. Life was good for the four of them, They finely found a planet that they love to sent their whole life on forever, and as for lil Lexx, they landed him in the hills of the planet were he could have food to eat so he won't ever go hungry again,and they can keep him closer to them forever. Life is a blessing for ever._

_FIN_


End file.
